Circus
by under.that.sun
Summary: When circus comes to town you feel super excited, it's rare for a show to come to this small town... But when you're invited to the backstage after a wonderful performance you're deffinitely stunned... AU, yaoi - manxman, mentions of these pairings - LawLu, ZoSan, SmoAce, KiddxKiller, MihawkxShanks...


**A.N. Today there was a circus show shown on TV... and well I just had this great idea: 'What if I put my favorite character in circus...?' So here it is, my attempt to do that... ^-^**

**Warnings: yaoi - manxman, AU, one shot, mentions of several pairings... (LawLu, ZoSan, SmoAce, KiddxKiller, MihawkxShanks)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still hadn't had a chance to know what it means to own something more than your brain... *sighs* it's hard being teenager, even my mom owns me! (:D)**

_Circus_

The lights turn on and you see a strange, tall man with an afro, his face is grimed to look like he's a skeleton. He has a violin in his hand and there is a microphone attached on his face. "Yohohoho, welcome ladies and gentlemen, to our wonderful One Piece circus! My name is Brook and I will accompany you through this show. This will be the only show in this town, so I hope you enjoy it! I will start it with a little song of mine!"

The skeleton put his violin on his shoulder and started playing, it was a wonderful, never heard song. At first it was somehow sad and mournful, but little by little it changed into a fun music which told you a story about going into adventure. When the song ended you didn't even notice that you started clapping along all the other people in the hall. The man bowed. "Now let me introduce the first performance of the evening, let's welcome our wonderful Miss Nico Robin!"

The lights turn out and focus on something up in the air, there is a long line, at the beginning of it a tall, black haired woman stands. Her hair isn't tied like it usually for circus actors, they're left flowing around her, she bows elegantly and starts walking on the line. She walks on it so casually like she was on the ground, even some people can't walk so nicely sometimes…

Suddenly she leans forward and starts walking on her hands earning a loud surprised gasp from the crowd. After a little bit of walking she stood on foot and started jumping up, after several jumps she started jumping forward. Suddenly a crazy thought gets in your head and you look down under the line, the sight makes you gulp, there is no net under the line that is supposed to catch performers if they fell. Your eyes fall back on the beautiful artist and you see that now she's sitting on that thin metal line and is drinking tea she got from somewhere.

She waves at the crowd, takes the cup in one hand and jumps down earning even larger gasp from the crowd. But she didn't fell down, with her other free hand you see her hanging on the line. With that hand she swings herself to one of the two pillar the line is hanged between and jumps on the platform. She sips her tea and gracefully bows the crowd is cheering as loud as it does in a famous rock group's concert.

After a performance like that a thought flash through your mind 'If the first show was so awesome, how cool others will be?' The lights again focus to the middle of arena where announcer stands. "I hope you enjoyed the wonderful performance of Miss Nico Robin!" With those words all people start clapping again, but as announcer swooshes his hand the sound magically stops. "Now, please let me introduce our next performers! Greet two wonderful men, Mister Blackleg Sanji and his partner Roronoa Zoro!"

For a second the light turns out and when it turns on again you see two men standing in the middle of the arena near some strange table. The slightly taller man has green hair and is really well build with his muscles showing through his skinny costume. The man standing next to him has blond hair and a small goatee. Half of his face is covered by his hair and if you're seeing correctly it's the right side. Now that you look even closer you see that the green haired man has a scar across his left eye 'Isn't that dangerous…?'

Soon your thoughts disappear as you see the two men stepping in the table, the green haired one lays down on it and raises his hands in the air. Just as you start wondering what will happen next you see the blond run to the green haired man, jump up and jump on those two hands. A thought immediately comes to your mind 'How much these two men trust each other to pull this off…?'

The blond guy raises his hands in the air and then suddenly leans down, in a blink of an eye his foot are in the air and his hands are holding on to the green haired man's hands. You watch as the blond guy's legs start splitting at sides doing a perfect split. After it's done the green haired guy starts moving. He raises his legs and does a sudden movement after which he's standing on that table and the blond guy is in the same position while the green haired guy's arms are up in the air.

The blonde starts lowering his legs and soon he's standing on the green haired man's shoulders, but instead of climbing down he instead climbs on the man's head with his hands crossed. For some reason the sight is really funny and the hall is giggling. Somewhat of the scroll appears on the green haired man's face and suddenly he drops down. Now he's lying on his stomach, the blonde steps down on the back of the lying man and goes down to his bended legs.

Green haired man leans on one of his hands and makes a bored face while blonde climbs on his legs. He stands on one foot with his arms once again crossed looking at the other side then the green hair. Suddenly he jumps up and lands on the legs with his hands, then he starts making pushups and the hall is giggling once again. After about five pushups the guy jumps down on the table, the green haired guy also stands up and both of them bow while the crowd is clapping like hell.

The lights focus on the side of arena where the afro guy is standing, he's holding violin on his shoulder and starts playing, he plays only for a minute, but the whole hall is in a daze. "Thank you for our wonderful performers Mister Blackleg Sanji and Mister Roronoa Zoro. Now next to our next performance! I have to warn the people in the audience who have weak nerves, the next performance is quite blood chilling, so think good if you really want to see it! Let me introduce the next two performers! Welcome Mister Eustass Kid and Satsuriku Killer!"

The light on the announcer turned out and focused on the middle of arena. There stood two guys you could only describe as creepy, both of them were equally bulky, one with scarlet red hair and other with long blond hair. The red haired man wore a long fur coat that was hanged on his shoulder, he had goggles in his hair and a scar on his face, there also were a scar going through his neck to his chest. The second guy wore a blue and white mask with holes in it, there was a little beard on his chin. He wore a blue t-shirt and some weird square bracelets on his wrists.

Next to them there stood some weird round board, the blond man went to the board and casually leaned on it. The red hair took out something from his coat and showed it everyone by raising in the air, the thing caught the light. It was a knife, a big, long military knife, the red hair took a plank lying on the floor and with one swift movement cut it in half.

Everyone gasped and one thought got into all of your heads 'Is he going to throw it…?' And as everybody guessed the red hair threw the knife into the blond man, everyone gasped, but it landed next to that guy's leg. The blond guy then stood up straight and got his legs attached to the board with come cuffs you just then noticed being there, then he attached his arms with those weird bracelets. When he was safely (or it seemed to you that way) attached the board started spinning. Your eyes widened when your brain finally understood what is going to happen 'That guy is going to throw knifes while the board is spinning…'

At the moment you think about it the red head starts quickly throwing knifes one after another without any stop that is definitely not what you expected… Quite soon the red head stopped throwing knifes and the board stopped, there was maybe more than twenty knifes sticking all around the blond guy, each one of them were so close to the man, but neither of them had hit the guy. A loud relieved sigh escaped almost everybody's mouths.

The red head came to the board and helped the blonde get of it, both of them bowed and left the arena with loud claps. The announcer walked into the middle of arena and the circle of light focused just on him. "I hope none of you had fainted after this spectacular performance! Now let's get on to our next performance! Welcome Portgas D Ace and his partner Hakuryo Smoker!"

The light on announcer turned off and focused on the two men entering the arena, the thirst thing that you noticed was that both of them were shirtless. The man with broad shoulders, greyish hair and pail skin wore only dark blue pants and had a scar on his forehead. The one next to him was less bulker and much more tanned then his companion, he wore black shorts. This guy's hair was deep black and you could see freckles covering his cheeks, he also had red bubble necklace and a huge grin on his face.

Both of them were carrying two sticks with clothed ends, they walked to the middle of the arena were stood a table with various things put on it. The two guys put the clothed ends in some dish and you understood that it's probably some flammable liquid. When they were finished the light in the arena went out completely 'Did the lights broke…?'

But no, in a moment eight dots started burning, those dots started spinning and moving faster and faster sometimes lighting up a part of a body. The dots started making some really weird moves making you wonder what are those two doing to make the dots look like that. Then four of those dots started jumping above the other four and your eyes widened 'What is happening in the dark…?' Suddenly lights started flashing showing the two men standing in front of each other, the flame changed a little and now when the two sticks were rotated they left a flame tongue after themselves.

The two men started doing movements that reminded of some sort of dance while the lights continued flicking creating a mysterious atmosphere. Their movements fasted and the lights turned out, you saw that their movements created a word 'Ace'. The lights turned on them just as the flames died out the two men bowed and with huge clapping from the audience the lights on them turned out, only to turn on right next to audience.

The tall afro man was leaning on the railing separating the audience and the arena. "Well that was beautiful, but it seems Ace is as cheeky as always." A laugh went through the audience. "Now let's meet our next performer! Tony Tony Chopper!"

The light turned on in the middle of the arena where now stood a big cage, a lone guy walked into the middle of it. He was quite small and wore orange shorts and yellow and white stripped vertical tank top, he also had a blue hat with a pink circle in the middle which had a white cross in it. The guy carried simple wooden stick, the doors at the side of the cage opened and one by one animals were let in.

The first one to walk in was a lion, after him it was a beautiful white tiger and the last one was a big spotted cat, leopard or cheetah, you really couldn't tell the difference. The little guy poked the floor of arena two times with his stick and the cats sat immediately, he pointed the stick up and the cats stood up on two legs. When the stick went down to the floor, so did cats. The little guy went through all three cats and petted them one after another then he came back to the middle.

He poked his stick to the ground three times and the cats rolled over, then he poked it four times and lion and tiger lied next to each other. The spotted cat jumped through them several times till the trainer poked the floor one time. Cats stood up and went next to him, they sat around him and the little guy clapped and the cats started roaring. You felt your eye widen a little, you have never seen anything like this before…

Then the little guy drags a hoop in the middle of arena and pokes it several times, one by one the cats jump through it. When all of them had jumped he drags loop to the end of arena and then pokes the floor one time and cats gathered around him. The trainer guy leans, puts one hand on his back and starts waving his stick like a conductor. The spotted cat starts waving its tail at sides and repeatedly raising its front paws. Lion started putting his front paws at left and then at right, at left and then at right.

The white tiger which sat in the middle of the three cats started scratching the floor while lifting its head up and down. The sight was somehow funny and people in the hall started chuckling, when trainer straightened the cats stopped doing what they have been doing and peacefully walked out of the cage. The little guy bowed while everybody clapped and the light on him turned off.

This time instead of focusing somewhere on the ground it focused on one of the pillars on which the acrobat was walking between at the beginning. The announcer is sitting on the edge of the platform and again holding his violin on his shoulder. "I hope you enjoyed the performance of Izzy, Lizzy and Vizzy and Tony Tony Chopper. Now before I introduce the last performance of our show I will play one more song!" A loud 'Ohhhh…' can be heard from people as the announcer mentions the last performance.

You feel really unhappy that the show is going to end soon, but when the announcer starts playing you forget it and close your eyes as you enjoy the piece. When the music has ended you see the announcer at the other pillar and immediately regret that you closed your eyes and missed how he got to the other side. "Now to the last performance of the night! Let's meet Monkey D Luffy and his partner Trafalgar Law!"

The light on the pillar turns off and focuses on the middle of arena where two men are standing. One is slightly taller than the other and has short messy black hair, he's really tan and you can see tattoos on his hands. The other is slightly shorter and also has messy raven hair, he isn't as tanned as the taller male, but he has a huge grin on his face differently from his ear to ear. You notice a scar under his right eye and a conclusion comes to your mind 'Working in circus is really dangerous…'

The two of them bow and suddenly three scarf looking things come down to arena, red, black and yellow. The two guys wrap one of their hands around one of the scarfs and are raised up in the air. Both of them wrap one of their legs around the black scarf in the middle and release the ones they were holding with their hands. They both fall down and swing to the other side and grip the scarf their partner was holding earlier. Then they release the black scarf and hang on the colorful ones, they swing their legs and lock them together forming some sort of bridge.

Then suddenly they release the scarfs and start falling down only to catch the black scarf several meters down. Your heart starts beating like crazy, the two guys aren't using any safety measures after all. The two of them get a hold of different scarfs and with their free hand they hold hands, for some reason you feel touched.

Then the smaller male let's go of his red scarf and is swung by the tattooed man to the yellow scarf. Now the taller male is higher than the shorter one, but instead swinging or doing anything similar the smaller male starts climbing up like a little monkey and while stepping his partner climbs up. When he's higher he waves to the audience, wraps his legs around the scarf and leans backwards.

The tattooed man also has wrapped his legs around the scarf and grips the two hands he's offered. Then he unwraps his legs from the yellow scarf and is left hanging only gripping the hands of the smaller male. He is swung to the red scarf which he grips with his legs and at the same moment he releases the hands and hangs upside down. He swings like that a little until he grips the black scarf and gets into normal position. Meanwhile the smaller male is starting to slide down, when he's almost at the bottom he starts wrapping the scarf around himself and that way goes up.

The taller male does the same and soon the two of them are almost at the top wrapped in red and yellow scarfs. The two of them glance at each other and at the same moment release their grips of the scarfs. The scarfs start unwrapping making it seem like the two males are rolling on them vertically. When the scarf ends they gracefully land on the arena floor and bow. The arena is whistling and clapping, this performance was really dangerous and one needs a lot of courage to do all of that…

The two of them walk out of the circle of light and the announcer comes in while pushing some sort of round object. "It seems our owner decided that he wants to do a little lottery… Now he's going to pull out a paper with a block, row and a seat, the lucky person can choose - if he/she wants to meet the performers and have a dinner with them all or to refuse. In case of refusal we're going to draw places till a person who agrees appear. Now welcome the owner of One Piece circus – Akagami Shanks!"

You and the rest of the audience start clapping as red haired man walks in, he's a little old and has a short scruffy beard. He has three scars across his left eye and it seems like left by a wild cat, he wears a long black coat on his shoulder and weird floral pater pants with a white almost unbuttoned shirt. When his coat shifts a little you see that he's missing his left arm, he has a grin on his face and waves to the audience as he walks in. He doesn't carry any kind of microphone, so he just spins the bubble thing, opens it and takes out a paper, he gives it to the announcer and immediately leaves the arena.

The announcer opens the paper. "And now to the lucky person… he seat is in block C." You start looking around, you're in block C and you start wondering who is that lucky one. "Row five, seat twenty four!" Your eyes widen as you understand that you're in row five, seat twenty four, the light focus on you and the announcer speaks. "Do you agree on having a diner with our wonderful performers?"

You're so speechless that you just nod your head, the announcer smiles. "Then join me on the arena as I close the show!"

Feeling dazed and happy you stand up and go through people to the staircase to go down, at the railing between the arena, a bulky guard lets you through and now you're standing near the announcer. When you're next to announcer you understand just how tall the man is, he smiles at you gently and turns to the audience and the bundle of nerves in your stomach loosen up. "I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful show!"

Then a loud 'bang' is heard and confetti starts floating from the ceiling, the announcer grabs your hand and runs out of the arena as the light for the whole hall turns on. When you're at backstage you're met by the red haired owner. He shakes your hand. "It's so nice of you to join us! The dinner will be served in an hour. You're free to explore everything. And if you wander to the cats, don't worry they don't eat humans."

With those words both the announcer and the owner leave you there. You look around with excitement, this is so unexpected, but fun! You go to the same direction the owner and announcer walked in it appears to be a small room with a sofa in the middle and TV in front of it. Only two people are in it, the Killer and Kid guy, you're still not sure which is which, but the pose they're sitting in leaves you really confused. The red hair is spread across the sofa in a pose that says 'I'm a boss, fucking deal with it.' And the yellow haired masked man is leaning on the other man while red hairs hand rest on his shoulder.

The red hair glares at you with a gaze you're sure is meant to murder you, so you quickly run out of that room. The next room you get in is a bit bigger, there is a table in the middle of it and four chairs around it, five people are sitting in these chairs. The one that is right in front of you the bulky grey haired man sits, in his lap the smaller freckled man sits, the grey haired man holds a deck of cards and is mixing them.

Your eyes widen quite a bit at the sight, even if there isn't enough chairs people don't sit at other people's laps like that and look so, so, so close…? The freckled man was grinning from ear to ear and the two of them looked kind of intimate. The grinning guy notices you and waves. "I would offer to play with us, but we're already full!"

The other three people turn at you and you see and woman with long, orange hair, a man with long nose and curly, black hair and some hat and the guy who did the performance with the three cats. The little guy smiles at you shyly, the orange haired woman frowns and turns back to the table. Only the long nosed guy stood up and walked to you. "My name is Usopp! If you like I could give you a tour!"

You're that someone friendly finally appeared, you thank him and agree, the Usoop starts by introducing people at the table. The grey haired man is Smoker and the one in his lap is Ace, the orange haired girl is Nami and she's the manager of the circus, the small guy is Chopper.

When you ask about the two guys in the TV room he says that the red haired one is Kid and the one with the mask is Killer. The two of you have a little visit to the cats, you're even able to pet them and you feel like the happiest person on Earth. You would like to ask about the closeness of those performers who are like partners, but you don't dare.

Soon you ask if you can visit bathroom and Usopp shows you the corridor which it is in. Somehow you manage not to hear which door is it, so you just decided to try them all. The first door you try lead you to an empty room filled with costumes, so you casually open the second ones and immediately regret it.

The two men from the second performance are inside, the blond is sitting on the little table with the mirror and the green haired man has his hands on the blonde's naked waist. They're kissing really passionately and you immediately close the door, luckily it doesn't make any sound, but you feel your cheeks flush. This is definitely not what you have expected to see…

Luckily the next door is to the toilet and you can relax, when you come back to Usopp, he shows you the equipment and introduces you to Franky. The blue haired mechanic constructs most of the stuff in here while Usopp sometimes helps him. Usopp is also in charge of the lights and the quality of sound. Franky and Robin are a pair and you figure that out when the lean acrobat comes into the room and Franky starts yelling how awesome his 'super babe' is.

The long nosed man also tells you about other staff that doesn't participate in the show, Penguin and Shachi who are cooks and make most of meals through Sanji (Usopp told you that it's that blond guy who performed with the green haired man (whose name is Zoro)) sometimes helps them. There is also Heat and Wire who drive the circus trucks and also load them, they also work as guards.

The circus also has a pet they took in, when a Zoo was closing and they had nowhere to put him, it was a white polar bear and his name was Bepo. The bear was really nice and you also got the chance to pet him. The last two people whom you're introduced with are Law and Luffy, when you walk into the room the two of them are supposed to be in you see an interesting site.

The smaller male is hanging from the ceiling on some monkey bar and is whining. "Oh c'mon Traffy, I know you would like to try it too!"

The tattooed man called Traffy just glares at the hanging man. "No."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The smaller male looks at Usopp and pouts. "Traffy refuses to try kissing upside down!"

The taller man just sighs. "Luffy, don't go around telling your stupid ideas, especially when we have a guest."

The Luffy guy's eyes fall on you. "Oh right! Shanks said it will be a good advertisement!"

Usopp hits the hanging man and it makes you wonder is it hot all those guys got their scars? While being reckless? "Don't speak like that, it can offend our guest!"

You chuckle and say that it doesn't offend you at all and that you loved the last performance. Luffy grins and hops down, his head is really red from hanging upside down, he glances at the clock. "It's dinner time!"

You also look at the clock and understand that the hour you had for exploration is over. You follow all the males, on your way there you see the owner and some man with an interesting haircut, yellow eyes and coat on his shoulders. He wore purple Hawaiian shirt, he stops you. "May I talk with you?"

You nod and stay with the two men, the red head speaks first. "So how do you like our little circus?"

You think about what kind of answer you should give and only one word can describe it, so you call it unique, you also add that the show was the best you have ever seen. The yellow eyed man sighs. "You figured out, right?"

You know what he's talking about and think if you should play dumb or agree, you decided on the latter, this man gives off a scary aura. So you admit that you do understand that most of the performers are gay and that it doesn't disturb you one bit, they're still wonderful performers after all.

The owner grins at that statement and turns at the yellow eyed man. "See I told you everything is going to be fine Mihawk!"

The man called Mihawk sighed. "Yes, Akagami you said so…"

The owner grinned like a five year old who just won a year worth of candies, a bad feeling to you. "And then I deserve my prize!"

Mihawk sighed, leaned and kissed the owner, you gulped 'Damn, that's hot and awkward at the same time…' When the yellow eyed man pulled away the red hair looked star struck, the two of them continue stare at each other. So you slowly back away and when you're sure that they really don't see anything else just the two of them you rush after the ones who already walked away. This is the most unique circus you have ever seen for sure…

**A.N. Well if this isn't long… *sweat drops* like reeeeeeaaaaaaaaally long (for me…) I made up most of these performances and I don't know if it's possible to really do them… Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
